


Heaven Sent

by tanjirosdemon



Category: Fruits Basket, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brat, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Degradation, F/M, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Knifeplay, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanjirosdemon/pseuds/tanjirosdemon
Summary: You have just started a new job in Louisiana, the state with the highest crime rate in the US, as a private investigator you are partnered up with the one and only Levi Ackerman. Will your relationship stay strictly professional? Well you know it doesn't or else you wouldn’t be reading it now would you? (There will be characters from different anime's) This story is 17+
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

You stared up at the danky, broken down building that stood in front of you.  
“This is where I work?” You thought in your head as well as cursing Tomoe who was the person who set this job up for you in the first place. 

“Fucking Tomoe.. The next time I see that man we are going to be fighting” You cursed yourself underneath your breath and made your way into the building. The rusted doors creaked as you opened them, you were greeted by a young man with orange hair sitting at the desk. 

“Uhm Hello..” You looked at his name tag as it read ‘Kyo’ 

“Hey..?” 

He was awfully excited to be there 

“I’m y/n, Tomoe sent me this address, he told me to meet him here, Kyo” 

Kyo nodded his head and pulled out a phone and pressed a number on it and held the phone up to his ear. He talked to who you assumed was Tomoe and once he ended the call he pointed to a chair and told me to sit there and wait for Tomoe. You rolled your eyes and turned to go sit down in the chair but stopped when you saw the condition of it. The chair was practically about to snap if anyone were to sit on it. So instead you leaned up against the wall and waited for Tomoe to arrive. Finally after five minutes you saw, grey haired Tomoe exit out of an elevator he was dressed in a suit, which was very unlikely of him. 

“Finally!” You exclaimed as Tomoe made his way to you.

“Lets go we need to hurry there's some people upstairs waiting for you” Tomoe grabbed your arm and dragged you into the elevator with him. You squirmed but his grasp was too tight, he let go when the elevator doors shut closed. 

“Tomoe what people?! And why are you wearing a suit? It does look good on you though..” You teased him and all he did was roll his eyes as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink

“Shut up y/n” He said obviously joking with you 

“The people upstairs are going to be your coworkers so be nice for once in your life please.” Tomoe begged. 

“Fine fine fine but give me a run down of their names” 

Tomoe smirked at your request as he knew it was one of the many gifts you had. If you knew someone's name but not sure of what their face looked like, you were able to point them out in a room of people. You could just sense if the name belonged to them or not.

“As you wish, there is Levi, Mikasa, and Saki” 

“That's it? Only 3? You had me thinking there was going to be the whole FBI agency was up there” 

“Well impress those three then I don’t know what to tell you” 

You followed Tomoe down a hall as you both stopped when you were faced with a door that read, ‘Office’ Tomoe opened the door and you inspected the three people in the room as they all stood up when you both walked in. 

“Everyone this is y/n l/n” 

First Saki leaned in to shake your hand 

“Nice to meet you Saki” As you shook his hand back, when you said his name his eyebrow twitched upward in confusion as he did not tell you his name. Then the girl shook your hand 

“Y/n.” She said greeting you 

“Mikasa” You greeted back 

Then you turned your attention to the last person in the room which must have been Levi.

“You must be Levi then” You reached out your hand for him to shake with a grin on your face. Levi didn’t shake your hand back though he stared at it then spoke,

“How’d you do that?” He looked at you interested in what you were going to say next. You put your hand back down and made eye contact with him. 

“A gift I guess” You responded and sat down next to Tomoe. The three of them simply had sat back down and just took your answer as reason enough. 

“Alright so as you know y/n, you are joining an agency to work with, here everyone is partnered with someone and they go on missions together, NEVER shall you go alone.” Saki spoke with an empathize on the ‘never’ part. You nodded to show you were acknowledging what he was saying.

“I am Mikasa's partner, and you are Levis partner” 

You nodded and looked over at Levi, he was actually quite handsome, he had a very defined jawline and his hair was black with a freshly shaved undercut, he had dark brown eyes but you bet if you could see them in the light they would be a light brown maybe even hazel. Levi could feel your eyes on him as he turned his head to look at you and made a tch sound as you both looked away from each other rolling your eyes. 

“Now since y/n is new, Levi you are going to have to show her around and establish code names for each other then after that you both can head to the front desk where Kyo or Tomoe will give you your first assignment for you both to work on okay?” 

You and Levi both nodded as Levi stood up and headed for the door to exit out into the hallways. 

“Let’s go brat” 

You looked up at Levi confused and assumed he was talking about you, you got up out of your chair and made your way towards him.

“This brat has a name you know” 

“I don’t care” 

You scoffed at his rudeness and followed him as he made his way down the halls pointing out the very few rooms in the building. 

“Now my code name is Alex and yours may be whatever you want just nothing stupid or hard to pronounce” 

You glared at him for a second 

“You are awfully rude for someone who is supposed to be my partner, you better get used to me Levi” 

“Tch just give me your code name brat”

“Why if you are just going to call me that more than my actual name or code name” 

Levi glared at you and you could tell he was getting annoyed at you, you smirked as you could read his emotions like a book.  
“Fine fine it’s c/n” 

Levi nodded at it and continued to walk down the stairs rather than taking the elevator and you both walked up to the counter where Tomoe was. 

“Ahh you’re growing up so fast y/n” Tomoe said patting your head as you smacked his hand and he smiled at your reaction.

“Here is your first mission” Tomoe handed you a folder which Levi snatched out of your hand and opened it starting to look through it. He was too fast for you and you simply looked at him and were shocked.

“Good luck with that one, you’ll need it” Tomoe whispered in your ear. 

Levi started walking toward the exit door and you quickly followed after him 

“Where are we going?” 

“To start our mission, obviously.” 

You both walked around the back of the building and you saw 4 black cars, all Lincolns which were pretty expensive considering the condition of the building. Levi walked toward one of them and got into the driver's seat as you sat in the passengers. Levi threw the case file on your lap so you could start reading it. As he started to back up out of the alley to get onto the street

“While we are on missions we shall only refer to each other as our code names got it?”

“Mhmm” you simply agreed as your eyes continued to skim through the folder. 

Case file description: 2 teenage girls, one 16 and the other 17 have been missing, both of them were last seen outside of their highschool and reportedly got into a grey car. They were both taken within 3 days of each other. 

“I assume you are taking me to the highschool then” 

Levi nodded and continued his drive.


	2. For you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally acts on his feelings and its strikes up the relationship between the two of you, meanwhile you find the victims but the result isn't what you wished for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual content, degradation, praise, consensual/nonconsensual, gore. Please read at your own risk

You both sat in the car, parked in front of the high school where the students would exit. You both sat in complete and utter silence. 

“You're not much of a talker are you?” You teased at Levi and he ignored your question. You groaned and shuffled down further in your seat. You both sat there and waited for the car to come, the description said it was grey and the plate number started with GX6Y. 

“You should be happy you’re partnered up with me” 

“Why’s that” Levi rolled his eyes and looked at you.

“Because I am not a bore like you, I can tell you need some fun in your life” 

“You’re my work partner, not my friend” 

“Ouch that hurt” you said and scoffed at his response

“Tch you are such a brat” 

“I'm a brat? You don’t even know me and you give me attitude, I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, we are equals” 

“Listen here we are not equals. I am clearly more qualified than you” 

“Qualified?! You just started here” 

“Say it with me Levi equalssss e q u”

“Okay! Okay, jesus christ can you just shut up-” 

You noticed a grey car pull up a few blocks in front of you and looked at the plate number and back down at the folder to see if the numbers matched up and they did

“Levi shut up” You interrupted his rant and pointed to the grey vehicle in front. He reached over and grabbed the folder to check the plate numbers again. 

“Cmon” 

Levi and you both exited the car and slowly walked up to the grey car as you got closer your hands rested onto your gun ready to pull it out if necessary. Levi approached the driver side window with his gun in his hands but lowered

“Sir please exit the vehicle, with your hands raised” 

You stood at the back end of the car so the man was unable to see you but you were able to see him. An older man, middle aged with pepper colored hair and a gruffy shave his hands were raised but when he got out of the car you could see he had a knife tucked in the back of his pants. You got closer, calmly trying not to startle the man and when you were in arms reach you quickly reached behind him and pulled the knife out. The man turned around quickly to face you but Levi pushed him up against the car before he could do anything dangerous. He took his hands and placed them behind his back, handcuffing them and starting to walk him back to your car. You placed the knife into an examination bag and started walking behind Levi to black car you had come in. 

When you secured the man in the back seat of the car, Levi drove to the other building that held cells to keep them in and take them in for questioning. When you both reached the main building you took the man from the back seat and held him by his cuffs and practically dragged him in the offices. Several heads turned to face you as Levi followed behind and told you to put him in questioning room 2. You placed the man down in a chair and Levi followed behind and shut the door behind you both. Levi was kind of amazed with you so far but of course he wasn’t going to admit that you also could have saved his life back at the scene god only knows what would have happened if he pulled out that knife on Levi. You sat down in the front of the man and glared at him, disgusted with him as a matter of fact. You always were when it came to catching criminals, how could someone do such despicable things. 

“I’ll be back” Levi announced as he exited the room you only assumed to run his face through the data to get a name for him. You and the suspect sat in the room together, he refused to make direct eye contact with him but you, you sat there and glared at him not taking your eyes off of him. He had sweat dripping from his head and his leg was bouncing underneath the table. Like you said before, disgusting. 

When Levi returned he dropped another file onto the table in the room for you to look at before you started questioning. You looked up at Levi and made eye contact before he nodded, indicating for you to intentionate the questioning. 

“Soo Arthur… you wanna tell me where those girls are or are you gonna waste my time for a few hours?” You leaned forward in your chair still piercing at him with your gaze. Levi had his hands placed on the table, leaning on it. The veins in his arms were prominent, his eyes fixated on the suspect. You turned your attention back to the suspect sitting in front of you, his eyes focused on the window, avoiding answering the question.

“Fine so this is how you want to do this?” 

You stood up from your chair and made your way across the table to lean towards the suspect, his horrid smells emitting from his body invading your senses, you mentally cursed and cringed at the scent. Levi must have noticed your reaction as you heard a little chuckle come from him. 

“Tell me where they are.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about” He insisted

“But you do” Levi interrupted 

“Is that what you were planning to do again today? Take another girl” 

“C'mon Aurther tell us what you’ve been doing to those girls” 

Once again complete silence from him me and Levi agreed that if he wasn't going to answer any questions it would be more productive look for the girls yourself. Levi called an officer in to take the suspect and keep him in holding while you and Levi agreed to go back to the car he was in and take a look at it. 

When you and Levi arrived back at the high school and walked towards the car that was left behind. You and Levi both placed on rubber gloves and started looking inside the car. You started by checking the back of the vehicle it was shockingly clean besides for a few half filled bottles of water. Levi checked the glove box and found just the instruction manual of the car and a few rags which smelled of chloroform. You and Levi looked at each other and he picked up the rags and placed them into an examination bag. 

“Levi there's a gps in the car” 

You sat inside the driver's seat of the car and pressed buttons on the GPS until you found the previous locations of the car. You wrote down the last 3 places the suspect had been and you planned on visiting each of them to see if you could find anything useful to the case.

“Let me drive Levi” 

“No y/n” 

“But whyyyyy” 

“Why do you want to drive?”

“Why not please Levi pleaseeeee” You whined tapping on Levis shoulder purposely to annoy him 

“Oh my god fine” He said finally giving in, placing his hand over your mouth to keep you quiet. 

You smirked and moved his arm off of you

“Thank you Levi” 

He rolled his eyes and got into the passenger seat as you started to drive to the first location listed. It was his home it brought us to, we exited out of the car and slowly walked up the steps to his home and looked around, there was nothing. It surely was a mess but there was nothing we even checked the bottom cellar. 

“Levi there's nothing. We have to find those girls soon God knows what condition they are in”

“I know y/n we’ll find them you gotta stay focused” He said resting his hand on my shoulder. 

You were shocked at the sudden contact between the two of you. Once Levi realized what he was doing he quickly removed his hand and walked past you, out of the house. 

You drove to the second location and it was just a field with a broken down house in the middle of it, clearly it was being unused. You and Levi both started to run towards it, both of you had the feeling this was where the girls were being held in. It made the best hideout for them there surely had to be something there. Both of your hands rested on your guns just in case someone else was there with those girls. You made your way into the house and started frantically looking around calling out the names of the girls but there was nothing. As you walked around you could feel a difference in the floor. It made a hard sound then as you walked over the carpet in the living room it made a hollow sound. 

“Levi I think there is something underneath here, help me move this carpet” 

He grabbed the ends of the carpet and moved it out of the way to reveal a cellar door. You reached for the handle and lifted it up both you and Levi held your guns and flashlights pointed ahead into the darkness of the cellar. You walked down the stairs, pulling a string which flickered on a lightbulb. 

“Hello?! Is there somebody there?” A female voice called out in distress. 

Both you and Levi rushed to the voice and the scene in front of you was truly horrifying. The smell was rancid. There was a pool of blood and one of the girls layed there dead, her head had a huge hole directly in the middle. Her face was mutilated beyond recognition. You could see the insides of her brain, It looked as if she was shot and left there. The other girl on the other hand sat there, fear on her face she had bruises placed all over her body. Her clothing was torn and her hands were bound behind her back. Levi rushed over to her and cut her hands free from the rope as she wrapped her arms around him. Levi picked her up and started heading back upstairs. You called an ambulance and other detectives to come and look at the crime scene and the body. As Levi was upstairs taking care of the girl you stood there, staring at the other girl, your heart broke for her because she was so young and had so much time ahead of her. You looked around and saw an old sheet folded up, you unraveled it and placed it on top of her and turned yourself away. 

You walked back upstairs to see the girl with a blanket wrapped around her body, she shook and was silent she was clearly in a state of shock. Levi came up to you and in a whisper he spoke, 

“She isn’t talking much I think it’s best to let the other detectives deal with it, they will get her some actual help” 

You said nothing to Levi just nodded in agreement and left the house to wait for the ambulance to come. 

*** 

You sat in one of the empty conference rooms back in your run down agency building, Kyo and Tomoe were already home. Mikasa and Saki were out on a case, you were filling out some of the paperwork from todays case. Levi walked in and looked at you, his expression was soft. 

“Hey y/n” 

“Hello?”

“Are you okay? You seemed upset before I know it can be kind of scary but some of us can't handle it and that's okay” He spoke with pity in his voice. Truthfully he wasn't trying to come off as a jerk but he didn't want you to think he cared about you. 

“I’m fine- wait are you seriously doubting my capabilities as an agent Levi?” 

“I was just trying to be nice” 

Nice my ass you thought he was such an asshole. 

“Was I scared or was it you that was? I don't know why you're being so rude to me Levi its our first case how do you expect us to get along when you're constantly being such a jerk” You stood up and got closer to him and leaned against the table. You brows furrowed and your blood boiled at his redness. 

“Tch you’re such a brat and you are so annoying” 

“I am just trying to get along with you, but instead you wanna make rude comments towards me I really don't know who you think you are-" 

You were cut off by Levi aggressively smashing his lips onto yours kissing you. Your eyes widened at the suddenness of it but soon enough you melted into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. Levi pulled back and looked down at you, you both stared at each other, the only sound in the room was your breathing. 

“Finally got you to shut up” He whispered 

You were in shock but were okay with this happening his aggressiveness did nothing but turn you on. You shook your head as your hands slid into his hair and pulled him back down to kiss you once again. Levi ran his hands down the sides of your body and placed them at the back of your thighs, gripping them to lift you up onto the table. His hands ran up and down your thighs as his tongue made its way into your mouth entangled with yours. He placed his hands on the inners of your thighs and pushed them apart so he could stand in between them. He pulled away from your lips and started kissing your neck and rested his hands on the small of your back pulling your body closer to him. 

Your breathing got heavier as he sucked on the soft spot on your neck leaving a light mark. Your hands ran down his chest and you pulled his shirt out as it was tucked into his pants telling him to take it off. He stepped back and reached over his shoulders and pulled the shirt off, throwing it onto the floor. You inspected his chest and abs which only aroused you more. He had a tattoo placed on the under of his chest. He was about to step closer to you but you put your hand out to stop him

“You are so…” You spoke as your eyes inspected his body in awe. 

Levi smirked and reached his hand out and placed it around your neck and squeezed the sides softly. He placed his body closer to yours and put his lips back onto your neck and whispered,

“I’m so what y/n” 

You felt his other hand slip into your pants and he ran his index finger over your slit repeadtingly putting more pressure against it each time. 

“Levi” you breathed out trying to hold back your moans. 

“Yes y/n?” Levi smirked knowing what he was doing he wanted to tease you until you broke. 

“Please…” 

Levi grabbed your face and forced you to look up at him. 

“Use your words brat” 

Your face became flustered, you weren't used to someone being so dominant over you. Usually this wasn’t what you liked but you were okay with him doing it and followed anything he said. 

“Levi ple-ase…touch me more” 

At your words he slipped his hands into your underwear and ran his finger over your clit in a circular motion. 

“You’re already so wet for me... how cute” 

Your checks were practically stained red at this point as a quiet moan escaped your lips. 

He unbuttoned your pants and slid them off your legs so he had more room to maneuver himself. You tucked your head in between his neck to hide your blush as you tried to hold back your moans. 

“Don’t be shy let me hear those pretty moans” 

He pushed you back softly and you rested your hands behind you to hold you up. Levi removed his hands from your panties to take off your shirt.

“You are beautiful” His eyes ran down your body and it only made it harder for him to tease you.

He reattached his lips onto your skin and slowly made his way down your body. Occasionally sucking harshly on your skin to leave marks. Your breathing got heavy as it hitched when he kissed the top of your underwear. 

He hooked his finger onto the hem and dragged them down your legs, he kissed the inners of your thighs and held onto you by your waist. He leaned forward and licked your slit licking up your juices. 

You took your right hand and ran your fingers through his hair as the other arm kept you propped upwards. You looked down at Levi licking your folds, he started to put pressure on your clit with his tongue and moving it in a circular motion. The suddenness of pleasure caused you to grab onto his hair tightly causing a wince to come from him. 

He placed your bud in his mouth and sucked on it, your moans got louder and chills went up your spine. 

“Fuck Levi” 

As he sucked on your clit, turning away to catch his breath occasionally he ran his index and pointer finger through your folds. 

“Stop teasing me…” You whine, your body craving for more attention. 

“Ask nicely” He mumbled and looked up at you 

“Please Levi I need you” you ran your fingers through his hair and looked at him with sultry eyes. 

“Good girl” He praised you and entered his fingers into you. He curled them upward hitting your rough patch earning more moans from you. His pace went quicker as he still sucked on your clit. You felt every nerve in your body and you shut your eyes as you got closer to your climax the faster he went. Levi felt your walls start to tighten around his fingers and he knew you were getting closer. Right before you were about to realise he pulled his fingers and mouth away from you and your high was ruined. 

“Levi please” He stood up and stood in between your shaky legs and grabbed your face once again.  
“Open your mouth brat” He commanded and you were hesitant but you slowly opened your mouth, as soon as your lips were apart he shoved his index and pointer finger into your mouth, pressing down on your tongue. You coughed when he did this not expecting him to be so harsh. You tasted your juices as you sucked on his fingers, he watched you with a grin on his face and the arousal only grew for the both of you. 

You reached your hand out and pulled on his belt, taking it off for him. You could see his bulge and it grew more when you unbuttoned his pants. Levi removed them and kicked them off, now he was only left in his boxers. Levi grabbed onto your waist and pulled you closer to him so his cock was pressed up against you. 

He kissed your lips sensually as he pulled his boxers down so you were both now completely naked. The tip of his dick rubbed between your folds he looked at you and you nodded letting him know it was okay. He entered his large length into you as you let out a sharp breath. 

“Fuck Levi” You sighed as you leaned your head back adjusting to his size. Levi started to move in and out of you slowly the tip of his cock pressed against your cervix each time he entered. Levi let out a groan as he kept his pace,

“You take me so well baby” 

You bit your lip as you tried to muffle your loud moans. Levi kissed your collar bone and bit down softly as you tighten your walls. 

“Faster please” You begged and Levi rested his head on your shoulder and did as you wished. He started to pick up his speed with your juices making it easy for him to slide in and out of you. You wrapped your arms around him and scratched his back as he exited out of you completely then and entered back in an upward motion hitting your g spot. 

“Yes right there Levi don’t stop please” 

He continued to thrust in and out of you going faster and harder hitting your g spot each time. Your nails left scratches on his back and each time you did this he groaned and winced enjoying the pain. Your walls started to tighten as you came closer to your high, your vision became blurry. Your eyes stayed shut as you moaned continuously mumbling curse words under your breath. 

The pressure built up in your stomach as you knew you were going to cum soon. 

“Levi I’m gonna-”

“Not yet” He growled 

He fastened his pace, the table that held you shook and the pressure in your stomach became painful. You couldn’t hold it anymore as you let out a loud moan and came on his dick. You leaned your head backwards as your breathing was heavy

“I told you to wait brat”

Levi pulled himself out of you and he aggressively picked you up off the table and smacked your ass for you to turn around. He placed his hand on your back and pushed you downwards so your front was pressed against the table. 

Levi pushed himself back into you fully without warning causing a whine to come from your lips. He pushed himself in and out of you he picked up his pace and went hard. The tip of his dick kissed your cervix. Levi leaned his head backwards and continued thrusting in and out of you his hands held onto your waist as he occasionally smacked your ass making you whimper. You were a complete mess under his touch, your moans were suppressed by you putting your head in your arm trying not to scream at this point. 

You were reaching another high as you felt that same pressure start to build up in your stomach 

“Be a good girl this time and wait like I told you to” 

You tried your best to stop yourself, your eyes were shut tight and your knees shook. You didn't think you could handle this any longer. You felt him twitch inside of you and knew he was coming close. 

“Cum for me brat” He groaned and released himself inside you, his thrust got slower to get you down from your high. You cummed for the second time and you mumbled his name followed by a bunch of curse words. He reached his hand underneath you onto your stomach and turned you around. Your legs shook as you were unable to keep yourself up he lifted you back onto the table. He placed a sensual kiss on your lips and knelt down to clean you up. Once he licked up all the remnants he placed soft kisses on your thighs. He placed kisses onto your stomach and onto your boobs and collar bone. 

“You okay?” he asked and kissed your forehead. 

You nodded and wrapped your arms around him, hugging him. He was surprised by the touch of affection but he returned your hug and once he pulled away he started to put his clothes back on. As you were getting dressed you already had your pants on and Levi put your shirt on for you when you were completely dressed he placed a soft kiss on your lips. 

“Do you want a ride home?” 

“Please” 

You looked up at him and something was different, he looked at you in such awe as you did to him. He did look at you in a different way not everything about what happened was solely sexual; he liked you, he admired you. He thought you were the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. As frustrating as you might be sometimes he still wanted to be next to you, he noticed you trying to get along with him and he appreciated it greatly. 

As you both were in the car, neither of you spoke, you were both unsure of what to say to each other, you didn't know what the other person was thinking. Finally you mustered up some courage to finally ask, 

“So what was that?” Is all you could come up with. You mentally cursed at yourself for asking such a stupid question.

Levi smirked and glanced at you 

“It can be whatever you want it to be.... I'm sorry for being an asshole before I don't actually thing your incapable of doing your job” 

You thought about it in your head you weren’t sure I mean he is your work partner and you did like him. You looked at him as he drove, his eyes were focused on the road and one of his hands held onto the steering wheel as he drove. 

“I want to get to know you more Levi, I’m interested in you I just don’t want this to end up badly and you're going to have to be nicer for once” 

He nodded at your response and looked at you

“We can try then… just please be patient with me” 

You rubbed his hand with your thumb and he pulled into a parking spot in front of your building. 

“Come inside?” You asked looking at him. 

He nodded and put the car into park and got out. You led him inside and up to your apartment when you got inside you took both of your coats and hung them up. 

“Let's talk then” You sat down onto the couch and he sat down next to you. He took a deep sigh knowing the conversation ahead was going to be difficult for him but he was willing to try. For you.


	3. Oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw/ there is sexual content in this chapter as well as gore and the mention of murder  
> there will be degradation and praising please read this at your own risk If any of these things will be triggering do not read it.

Levi took a deep breath and looked at you in your eyes, they were truly memorising. Something about them made you fall for him even more, you wanted to know more about him, you were intrigued by him greatly. Not to mention his handsome appearance and is "bad" demeanour, his strong arms and his defined abs. Perfection. 

“So what do you wanna know?” 

You thought about the question for a second, I mean did you wanna start off simple or really get into it. You decided to start off with something simple, you didn't wanna scare him off right away. 

“Where are you from and what’s your family relationship like?” 

He stood from the couch and took a deep breathe

“Yeah I don’t think this is a good idea” He said semi jokingly 

You laughed and pulled him back onto the couch 

“C'mon please, I’m only here to listen I promise and if you wanna ask me any questions you’re welcome to do so.” 

“Do you mind if we take turns asking each other questions? It would make me a lot more comfortable to share the conversation.”

You smiled and rested your hand on top of his and nodded to his question.

“Well… I was born in Japan and I never really knew my dad to be honest. I actually don’t remember him at all so there is no relationship there and my mom was always really bipolar with me. She would bring men home a lot and sometimes she was nice to me others she was distant.”

You did an understanding nod as he spoke, you rubbed the top of his hand with your thumb as he told his story. Not wanting to say anything or put your input in, as you didn’t wanna make him upset or angry with you. But his relationship with his mother made sense for the way he was sexually. So aggressive and dominant in the relationship, not wanting to open up. 

“Why did you want to become an agent?”

Your eyes widened a little bit at his question as you never told anyone the real reason why you became one. You always told people that it was because you just wanted to help people but that wasn’t the case. There was a reason your stomach churned at the thought of people hurting or torturing someone else. You threw the thought around in your head debating on if you should tell Levi your common answer or the truth. 

“Well… when I was younger I came home from school one day I think I was 17 and my family was gone. I mean it was horrible they were mutilated beyond recognition, my mom, my dad and my younger brother all gone. The only people who were safe were me and my older brother who is now in a mental hospital in New York where I am from.” 

Levi just stared at you; he wasn’t sure what to say to you. I mean what do you say to that. He could tell there were some things from the incident that were being suppressed from your memory as you were able to tell the story without crying.

“I’m sorry y/n.. I truly am and here I thought my past was bad” 

You shook your head in disagreement and reassured him that his experience was just as valid as yours and he had every right to be upset about what had happened. 

“If you don’t mind me asking.. Did they ever find the person who did it?” 

“No… they didn’t which is partially why I joined the agency. To find out who did and help others who go through the same situation as me. I considered going into therapy for victims like me but I didn’t think the job would be as fulfilling.” 

He nodded and squeezed your hand 

“Thank you for sharing that with me love” 

Your heart fluttered at his name for you and you smiled softly at him. 

“Thank you for not getting scared.” 

“Did you mean what you said before about me not being capable of doing this job? That you think you’re better than me?” You questioned, your stomach got butterflies as you were scared of what his answer was going to be. 

“No I don’t think I’m better than you… I just look at you and I get all sick but not in a bad way I actually admire you I guess.” 

You smirked knowing that he was hard for him to admit that.

“I don’t think you are annoying either. I actually enjoy your company. I just fear of getting attached to someone, especially in our line of work, I fear they would leave. So I make rude comments to push them away and keep my distance, but you I just can’t seem to do that everytime I say those comments I instantly regret it” 

Your heart fluttered once again at his words and leaned in placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Levis cheeks turned a light shade of pink at your affectionate action. 

“I like you a lot Levi and I hope that you’ll let me in so we can become… something” 

“I would like that a lot” 

You smiled and continued your conversation,

“Are you always like that during sex too? Because that was awfully rough” You laughed semi joking but also serious.

“Rough? That wasn’t even bad but no I’m not always like that I can be sensual and most of the times I still mean it in a sensual way I just like ruining you” 

You heart beat skipped when he said the last part kind of turned you on but you were happy he wasn’t always so aggressive not that you minded it. 

Levi took his hand and placed it on your jaw and tilted it to look at your neck to see the marks he left behind. 

“Could have been a lot worse” 

He leaned in closer and kissed your jaw 

“I could’ve left my hand print around your neck” He whispered into your ear his breath hot against your skin as you blushed red. He backed away and a smirk was placed on his face knowing what he was doing. 

“Stop we’re supposed to be having a nice moment right now” You giggled shyly as you were still flustered.

“But it feels nice doesn’t it?” His eyebrow raised and looked at you waiting for an answer.

“Well yeah but still I wanna know more about you” 

His eyes were darker now, they were hooded as his intentions had changed

“You brought up the topic”  
He grew a mischievous grin as an idea went into his head. 

“Tell me y/n can I ask you just a few more questions?” 

As he spoke he leaned in closer to you making you back up so you were pushed against the arm rest and one of his arms were placed on the side of you and the other rested on the head of the couch. You looked up at him, your legs moved to be stretched out as he moved his legs to be placed in the middle of yours. 

“Do you like it when I ruin you?” He looked down at you and leaned in closer and started kissing your neck and jaw. 

“You haven’t even seen the worst of it my angel” He whispered and your stomach got butterflies. 

He ran a hand on your side and up onto your neck to place a sensual kiss onto your lips and he backed away completely sitting back on his spot away from you.

You pushed yourself up to sit up and you looked at him, a grin on his face and you could feel the heat on your cheeks. 

“I swear you do this on purpose..” You whispered 

“No my love I most definitely do this on purpose” 

You shook your hand and placed your hands over your face and took a couple of breaths. 

“I just wanted to talk to you and you had to make it sexual?” You stood from the couch and looked down at him. You were slightly angry at him. 

His eyes widened at you he didn’t realize how upset it would make you

“No no I’m sorry please sit back down we’ll talk I just can’t handle myself sometimes I just get these ideas and I act on them I’ll try to be more cautious.” He took your hand and pulled you back down to sit on his lap. 

“I swear I’m not always sexual or aggressive, you are so beautiful I can’t keep my hands off of you. You deserve better you’re an angel” 

He softly kissed your shoulder. You turned your body to face him and wrapped your arms around him. 

“Good save” You joked to him and he chucked at your remark. 

The sound was heavenly to you, it was the first time you actually heard him laugh in any way and it made you smile. 

“Is there anything else you wanna talk about angel?” 

He rested his head on your shoulder and was comforted by your presence.

“Stay the night please” 

You looked at him and he nodded,

“I would be happy to but I have to warn you I can’t control what happens later on” 

You smirked and kissed behind his ear

“I think I will be okay with that” He smirked and held onto your waist 

“Now look who's the sexual one” 

You shook your head and smiled at his response, Levi looked at you in awe in that moment falling for you more and more each time you smiled, he thought it was the most beautiful thing in this world. 

“Are you hungry?” You asked him

“I am famished, what do you wanna get?” 

“I’m not sure I’m not really from here” 

“Yeah neither am I, Louisiana is a big difference from Japan” 

“Yeah that's true did you like it there? Do you miss it?”

“I love Japan it’s a really beautiful place, I would love to show you one day angel” 

You smiled at his offer and you thought about how amazing it would be to go there with him. 

***

As Levi ordered the food for you both you watched him and thought about your relationship and how fast he switched for you. He was so rude but it was all out of admiration but he was willing to work on it for you. He didn’t get scared when you told him your story about your family and for that you were incredibly thankful. 

Once he hung up the phone he noticed you starting at him

“Is there something you want brat?” 

You snapped out of your thoughts and shook your head no, he walked towards you and placed his hand on top of your head and ran his fingers through your hair. 

“You’re gorgeous” 

You looked up at him, butterflies in your stomach as he admired you. You pulled him to lay down onto the couch and you rested your head on top of him. He ran his hands up the back of your shirt and rubbed your skin affectionately. As you laid there all you could think about was how he said he could be rougher and more aggressive. The thought of him ruining you was all you could think about and all you wanted, you thought about how hot his breath felt against your skin and how good he felt inside of you earlier. Your thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, Levi sat up gently pushing you up so he could get the food. 

Once he returned he placed the bag of food onto the kitchen counter, your knees pushed together as you were still uncontrollably thinking about Levi sexually. Your face was flustered at your thoughts and you tucked your head down. Levi noticed your strange actions and was confused he walked over to you and stood in front of you

“What’s wrong babe c’mon come eat” 

He turned back around to walk towards the food but you stood up and took his hand and pulled him to you. 

“Levi…” you whispered and he turned to face you, confused 

He looked at your flustered face and realized your intentions he got closer to you and wrapped his arms around your waist 

“Is there something you want, angel?” He lifted up your head to look at him and he leaned down and kissed you. 

You returned his gesture and nodded to his question

“Use your words then tell me” his sex drive only getting higher at your shyness and despreatness. You placed your hand on top of his and dragged it downwards to your pant line 

“I want you to be rough with me this time” You looked up at him, your pupils dilated and your eyes hooded. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want babe?”  
“Yes please” 

He nodded at your request and pushed you down onto the couch and lifted up your chin to look up at him 

“If you just listen to me there will be no need for me to get so aggressive” He reached over his shoulders and took off his shirt and placed it on top of the couch. He leaned down over you and kissed you when he removed his lips from yours he bit your bottom lip causing a whimper to come from you. 

He ran his hands down your body and unbuttoned your pants and pulled them off of you, he knelt down and kissed the inners of your thighs then kissed your pussy over your underwear the taste of your secretions lingered on his lips. 

“You’re already wet for me and I haven't even touched you yet, you’ve been thinking about me for quite some time haven't you?” 

Your face turned pink and you nodded your head to his demeaning question. 

“You want me to touch you don’t you?” 

He ran his finger over your slit feeling how wet you were from over your underwear. 

“Please Levi” 

“Beg for it brat” He said demandingly and your eyes widened and your face turned red. You started to regret your choice of asking him to be rough, knowing that we in some way he was planning on degrading you. The throbbing and the need to be touched was too much for you to handle. You needed him to touch you, you swallowed your pride and gave in to his request.

“Please Levi I need you to touch me, you made me get like this with all your teasing I need you to fix it please.” 

He chuckled at your desperation and gave into your words, he slid finger around the hem of your underwear and pulled them off of you. 

“My my, you truly are heavenly.” 

He slipped a finger into your pussy and curled it upwards hitting your rough patch making you moan softly. You watched Levi finger you and covered your mouth with the back of your hand. He leaned downwards and started to run his tongue over your clit and moved it in a side to side motion causing your breathing to become uneven. 

“Fuck..” You whispered underneath your breath  
He grinned and ran his other hand up your torso and into your bra as he played with your nipple and rubbed your right boob. He would lick your clit in that motion and occasionally changed his direction to do it in circles. The pleasure coming from all over the place you let out a loud moan. 

“You’re moans are so fucking beautiful” 

He started to suck on your clit and you could feel his tongue play with the sensitive bud in his mouth. You reached your other hand down and ran it through his hair pulling on it when the pleasure became too overwhelming. He slid another finger into you and entered and exited them curling them when he went into you. Your legs tightened around his head and he had to use his shoulders to open them up more so he could breathe. He increased the speed of his fingers and your walls tightened as you were reaching your climax. You could feel the pressure in your stomach as he sucked on your clit running his tongue over in a fast past. 

He pulled his mouth away and looked up at you, you were a moaning mess your legs shook and he could tell you were close from the amount of pleasure he was putting you through. 

“You look so cute when you're a moaning little mess… let me taste you angel… cum on my fingers.”  
He moved his fingers faster and his movements were harder hitting your g spot. You moaned loudly and came on his fingers, he slowed down his pace to help you ride out your first orgasim of the night. He removed his fingers and placed them in his mouth sucking your cum off of them. Your breathing heavy and your arousal only grew as you watched him lick the fluids off his fingers. He removed his fingers from his mouth and leaned down to kiss you harshly his tongue pushed through your lips and into your mouth making you taste yourself. 

“See how good you taste” He whispered as he backed away from you.

His pants felt tight against his bulge as he sat himself down onto the couch next to you. He pulled your waist for you to sit on top of his lap. 

“Be a good girl and ride my dick brat” 

You smirked at his words and nodded your head as you moved your hands down his abs and unzipped his pants and pulled off his boxers to release his large cock. You used your thumb and ran it over the tip whipping the precum he had off. The touch on your hand, the most sensitive part made a groan come from his lips. 

He reached his hand out and grabbed your neck squeezing the sides. He took the tip of his dick and placed it underneath your pussy. 

“Now sit” 

You lowered yourself onto him and the feeling of him filling you up made a moan come from your lips as his hand still rested on your neck. Once you lowered yourself onto him fully he hit your g spot and you knew you weren’t going to be able to last long. 

He moved his hands onto your waist and made you move your hips forward and back. 

“You’re such a little slut for me aren't you?” 

The vulgerness of his words made you determined to only please him more to prove to him that you could take him. You picked yourself up and lowered your hips back down onto him. You did this slowly at first each time the tip of his dick hit your g spot making you moan.

“Fuck you’re doing so well” He groaned and leaned his head back onto the couch. 

His reaction only made you speed up your action bouncing up and down on him and you leaned forward and kissed his jaw and neck sensually. You sucked hard on his skin and it caused a moan from him as you left your mark. 

“Such a good girl” He groaned into your ear and you could feel his hot breath on your neck and you moved yourself on him. You felt that familiar feeling in your stomach again 

“Babe I need to cum please let me” You begged. 

“No you can hold it” He ran his hand over your boobs as they bounced as you rode him and started to match your pace by lifting up his hips going into you harshly. You leaned your head back as he drilled into you. The pain becoming pleasure as your walls tightened more you felt him twitch and release himself into you but not stopping. 

“Cum for me angel” 

You leaned your body on top of his as you felt liquid run down your thighs and your breathing grew heavy. You rested your head on his shoulder and placed a soft kiss there. 

“Such a good girl, now clean up the mess you made” He kissed your lips as you removed your shaky legs from his sides and got down onto your knees in front of him. 

You licked the base of his dick to the tip and kissed it, you did this licking up all the juices that came from the both of you. You placed the tip in your mouth and rubbed the base of his cock causing a groan to come from him and he leaned his head backwards. You looked up at him and wanted to please him more and pushed more of his cock into your mouth and suck on it. Anything that was unable to fit you rubbed with your hand. He looked down at you and he shifted his hips upwards as more went into your mouth causing you to cough slightly. 

He ran his hands through your scalp and several groans came from his lips the faster you went, your removed your mouth, running your thumb over the tip and licked it making eye contact with Levi. It was enough to make him cum once more the fluids getting into your mouth as you cleaned it once again. He took your hand and pulled it so that you were standing in front of him. He mimicked your actions and grabbed your thighs picking you up around his waist. 

He kissed your collar bone and boobs as he carried you to your room. 

“I think you deserve a reward for all you’ve done” 

He placed you down onto the bed and flipped you over so you were laying on all fours. He held onto your waist and placed himself at your entrance once more. He thrust himself into you and slowly repeated this action causing you to moan as he kissed your cervix with each movement. 

“Faster Levi please’ 

He obeyed your wish because of how good you were being and picked up his speed going faster. He lifted up his hand and smacked your ass causing a small yelp to come from your lips as the skin turned red. He placed one hand on the small of your back causing you to arch yourself more making him only go deeper into you.

“Fuck you feel so good” You moaned and ungodly noises came from your throat as he pulled out completely and pushed himself back in once more. He grabbed the ends of your hair and pulled on it as he pushed in and out of you. His stamina being unaltered as he continued this until you orgasimed for the third time. You felt the fluid come down your thigh as he slowed his pace not wanting to hurt you. He pulled out and knelt down as he licked up your cum and cleaned you up, your moans still coming as you were sensitive to everything he did to you. 

He turned you around and kissed the top of your head. 

“You did well brat” He whispered against your skin. He took the blanket from your bed and wrapped it around you. 

“Hungry my love?” 

You nodded as he left to go put back on his boxers and grab the food for you both to enjoy in your room. 

*** 

After eating you both were cuddled together underneath the blankets of your bed, your limbs tangled with each other. Occasionally you would kiss one another happily, you were both so comfortable and light in that moment. Nothing could ruin it for either of you or so you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write another story with the guy from Horimiya bc i mean cmon he’s fine asf but it’s not a popular anime. what do y’all think?


	4. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be no sex in this chapter but there will be mention of murder and torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one I am just trying to fill it but there will be more sex and exciting events in the next chapter I assure you.

You both walked into the agency building the next morning and there was Tomoe in the main room. He walked up to you and gave you a hug Levi watched this interaction with a nerved look on his face. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you for days y/n come over here and I’ll give you and Levi a new case.” He walked you over to the desk with his arm over your shoulder and hithered for Levi to come over. You could tell Levi was jealous by his eyeing of Tomoe, Tomoe has always been a mentor to you nothing more. Have you questioned your feelings for each other? Yes but it has always come to the answer of being friends and teachers nothing more. Tomoe was sort of a role model to you, someone you could go to if needed. A good friend. 

Tomoe walked behind the counter and took a file from a drawer and handed it to you as you looked through it reading the case. 

Case Number 2: A series of murders have happened over the span of a month, they were all women around the age of 25-30 years old. Their heads had been shaven and were all killed by stabbing in the abdomen and chest. All the bodies were dumped in the same area.

You took the photos of the body's out and handed the description to Levi while you looked through the photos.

“I think we should go to the previous crime scene and look around and see some security footage from nearby stores.” 

“Yeah lets go” Levi said while wrapping his arm around your waist and walking you outside obviously doing this to show it in front of Tomoe. 

He opened up the car door for you and let you get in before closing the door and walking around and getting in the driver's seat.

“Someones jealous” You made fun of him as he started the car 

“I am not jealous, I just don’t want other people touching what’s mine” 

“I’m pretty sure that is the definition of jealousy and it’s just Tomoe he’s like my friend” 

Levi started driving to the crime scene as the two of you talked. Levi sighed and rested his hand on top of your thigh and continued driving with the other. 

“Yeah and you guys have never had feelings for each other?”

“Well we have discussed it but we decided it was for the best to not be together because we valued our friendship too much.” 

“You no longer have feelings for him then?” 

“No Levi” 

You reassured him that you only wanted him and wanted to be in a relationship with him not Tomoe or any other man or woman. He took a sigh of relief and when you arrived at the crime scene you exited out of the car together. You walked around and ducked underneath the caution tape and looked around. The blood of the women was still stained in the sidewalk and there was no trace of foot prints or any sign of another person there. You looked up and around seeing if there was any camera that would look down on this street and there was none.

“I guess the killer has common sense, there are no cameras here, no witnesses, it is a sketchy neighborhood but I don’t think they are killing the women out in public or else someone would have heard something.” 

Levi nodded at your conclusion and responded,

“Yeah he must be taking these women from a park maybe, they all seem fit like runners and they were dressed in workout clothing when they were killed, maybe we should go to the nearest park and see what we can find there.” 

You nodded and when you both got back into the cars you looked at the autopsy report of the bodies. 

“The corner reported that the women were alive when their heads were shaved; the killer probably has some vendetta against women seeing how aggressive he is with them. You can tell there were signs of struggle and there was no sign of drugs in their systems. So he is probably taking them at night and it is quiet.” 

Levi drove to the nearest park as you explained all this to him and pointed out the signs of struggle found on the victims. He pulled into the park and you both got out to look around, 

“There is a lot of ground to cover around here, there's too many spots these women could have been taken. No one has seen anything?” Levi questioned 

“No, nobody has reported anything” 

You both walked around the park and looked around the area and the quiet spots there was no one suspicious in the park to be considered a suspect. 

“Have you noticed anything?”

“No I haven’t have you” Levi responded 

You shook your head no in disappointment. 

“C’mon let's head back to the office and recollect there to see if we can put anything together” He offered and you took the offer agreeing with his decision. 

Once you both arrived back at the office you both sat in the room looking over the photos that you had pinned to the board. You looked at the reports and after exhausting ideas you both sat there in a horrible defeat. 

Tomoe bursted into the room with another file in hand, 

“I just got a report from the operators they sent a list of the last locations of the women that were taken. A pile of cell phones were reported at the scene hidden underneath rocks. The cell phones were taken into evidence and no prints were found on them besides the victims” 

You and Levi took this information from Tomoe and ran into the car downstairs to check out the location as it was starting to get dark. Levi drove once again to the location written down in the report and it was in the park you both went to before. You went ahead of Levi and started walking to the described location.

“Y/n can you wait you brat” He yelled to you as he was still getting out of the car.

You got to the location which was connected to the trails and underneath a bridge both sides of the bridge led into the woods. You could feel eyes on you but didn’t see anyone you held onto your gun and was cautious. Suddenly you felt a pair of hands on your shoulder and a sharp blade pressed against your neck emitting a small drop of blood from the pressure. 

“Don’t move” You felt a hot breath against your skin but it was disgusting nothing like Levis this wasn’t a kind touch. It had to be the murderer of those women, you lifted both of your hands up to show there was no weapon in hand. 

“Y/n!” You heard Levi call for you as the murder turned you both around to face him the knife still pressed up against your neck. 

“Levi..” You whispered as you looked at him with fear in your eyes scared of what would happen to either of you. He drew his gun up and pointed it at the both of you 

“Let her go and there will be no issue” 

The man shuffled nervously and pressed the knife against you harder causing more blood to emit from your neck, Levi panicked unaware of what to do in the situation, he lowered his gun and tried to bargain with the man

“Just let her go and I will let you walk” 

“Levi no he’s the one whose been taking those girls” 

The man screamed at you to be quiet as he looked around trying to formulate he clearly wasn’t in the right state of mind as his hands were shaky only causing more pain from the blade pressed against you. You whimpered and tried to think about what to do in this situation. You thought about hitting him with your elbow to startle him so you could get away from him. It was the only thing you could think of you didnt want Levi to do anything stupid and hurt himself. You raised your elbow downward and landed a sharp blow into his ribs as he groaned in pain removing the knife from your neck. He nicked it a little bit but not enough to hurt you. When you were away from his arms reach you pulled out your gun and pointed it towards him. 

“Drop the knife” 

He looked at you, his face was dark and dirty, he was shaky, looked unstable. He lunged forward at you with his knife and you took a shot to his leg causing him to fall to the ground. Levi ran towards him and kicked the knife away with his foot. Levi aggressively took the man's arms and put them behind his back and locked them in handcuffs. You reached into your pocket and grabbed your cell phone and dialed the ambulance and other officers to take him away. 

Once the man was laying on the ground, harmless Levi rushed over to you and looked at the cut on your neck. 

“Are you okay??” He said running his finger over the cut wiping the blood away from your neck. You nodded your brain blank, still not fully processed what had happened. He pulled you in his arms and rubbed your head. 

“You did good” 

He pulled away and took the man's handcuffs and pulled on them so the man was forced to stand up despite the obvious gunshot wound in his leg. The man screamed in agonizing pain but Levi continued to drag him down the trail towards the cop cars and ambulance that were making their way over to the scene.

The man was taken away in the ambulance and you sat on the hood of your car as a paramedic cleaned up your wound with alcohol. 

“You won’t need stitches but I would just keep it clean for now, I’m glad you’re okay” 

You smiled thankfully to the paramedic and let her continue her job, once she was finished she packed up her supplies and went back onto the ambulance to leave the scene. 

Slowly the rest of the people left the crime scene and all that remained was you and Levi. You were still on the hood of the car and Levi joined you there. His arm wrapped around waist and held onto you, rubbing your side, comforting you. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked and was concerned about you. He cared for you so much already he feared that this could have resulted in your death. 

“Yeah I will be, I’m sorry for running off” He shook his head in disagreement 

“Please don’t apologize for my love, I should have done something but I couldn't. I was scared I was going to hit you or he was gonna kill you y/n I was terrified.” 

You looked over at Levi and he was clearly in distress about the previous event. 

“Hey hey I’m okay though you did the right thing..” You coed to him and hugged him tightly. He reciprocated that action and tucked his head into your shoulder. 

“Do you wanna see my apartment?” He asked, still resting his head on your shoulder. You smiled at his offer and his willingness to show you his space. 

“I would love to” 

He slid off the hood of the car and then pulled you down after and into his arms pulling you into another hug. He kissed the top of your head and led you into the car, he walked around to the other side and sat in the driver's side seat. 

His hand rested on yours as he drove all the way to his apartment, it turns out that he was only a 20 minute drive from your own home. When he brought you upstairs he hurried into his room and when he came out he held a t-shirt and sweatpants and held it out for you to take. 

“Here you need to change out of those clothes the bathroom is over there” He pointed to a room and you went in there to change. You slid off your clothes and put on his, the sweatpants were a little loose on you so you pulled on the strings and tied them in a bow to make them tighter on you. You stood in front of the mirror inspecting the cut on your neck and how the blood had dried over it. You turned on the sink and wet a rag to wipe away the blood you hissed at the sting it made you feel when the water hit the open cut. You folded the rag over and wet it once more to pat your face with it. When you exited out of the bathroom with your dirty clothes in your arm you saw Levi waiting for you as he leaned on the counter. He walked towards you and took the clothes from your hand and placed them into a basket. 

“I will wash them tomorrow along with mine” 

You nodded and took a moment to look around his place, it was spotless, there was no dust and no stains and the air was clean. His clothing smelt like fresh linen and couch was in perfect condition. He had photos of Japan on his wall along with a photo of what was as a child in front of a building. There was a flower placed on his fireplace and a candle sat right next to it. You looked at him and his face was confused as he watched you inspect his apartment. 

“Are you a psycho? Your apartment is exponentially clean and put together”

He laughed at your joke and pulled you towards him intertwining your hands with his. He looked at your face and admired your beauty. A frown grew when he looked at your neck and there was the cut still noticeable. He lifted your head up and placed small little kisses on the cut. You grinned and held his hands 

“Why are you being so gentle with me?” 

“Because you got hurt I don’t wanna be rough with you” 

He picked you up and placed you on his couch. He laid down and let you sit on his lap. He pulled you close to him so you were laying on his chest and he rubbed your back. 

“You look adorable in my clothes angel” 

You smirked and dug your head into his neck 

“Thank you babe” 

His heart fluttered at the nickname and held you tightly. He rubbed your back and you eventually fell asleep in his arms. He stayed awake and just held you running his hands up and down your back in comfort. Every moment he was around you he just fell more and more in love. 

The later it got he picked you up to take you into his room to sleep there rather than the couch. You stirred awake and felt him pick you up

“Levi..” You mumbled, half asleep as you clung to his body. 

“Yes babe?” He hummed as he opened up the door to his room. 

“Thank you for everything” he smiled as you mumbled barely awake. 

He dropped you onto the bed and pulled his sheets and comforter over your body as he got in next to you. 

“y/n?” 

You stayed silent too tired to talk after the long and terrifying day you had, thinking he was only checking to see if you were awake rather than him admitting something to you

“I love you…” He confessed as he snuggled his body closer to yours. Your eyes widened and you woke up completely at his word. You turned your body around to face him, his face shook as he thought you were asleep.


End file.
